La Rage de Vivre
by BleuEcarlate
Summary: 'Je pars en poussière. Je m'envole et vole, vole, vole. Loin de la haine. Loin de la folie. Loin de la peur. Loin de tout. Et des bribes de souvenirs s'imposent à moi. Un sourire. Une bouche. Un iris. Un rire. Un parfum. Je souffle un mot. Un prénom. Adalys...'


**Prologue**

Ce fut dans un tourbillon qu'il atterrit devant cette maison.

Elle était pour le moins banale : il s'était attendu à tomber devant une baraque avec un grain, un il-ne-savait-quoi de magique qui aurait pu lui paraître la chose évidente : c'était leur maison. Ou plutôt, _sa_ maison, sa maison à _elle_. Mais non. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire bicoque d'une simple banlieue londonienne.

Elle n'était même pas belle à regarder : ses murs en brique rouge paraissaient grossiers et les rosiers rabougris qui se repliaient sur eux-mêmes témoignaient d'un manque d'intérêt évident. Une maison semblable à tant d'autres, et une vie ordinaire parmi des gens infâmes, impurs. C'était ce qu'elle avait choisi. Elle aurait pu accéder à une vie aisée, parmi des êtres dignes d'elle, dans un manoir beau, sombre et mystérieux qui coûterait certainement les yeux de la tête.

Mais non. Elle l'avait renié, lui et son pouvoir, lui et sa puissance, et pire, elle l'avait préféré à ce crétin.

 _A quel point es-tu devenu stupide ?_ demanda-t'-il à voix haute, brisant la troublante tranquillité du quartier.

Elle avait renié l'obscurité qui hantait son âme en oubliant que cette obscurité ne disparaissait jamais réellement.

 _Et cette nuit_ , pensa-t'-il avec un sourire carnassier, _cette nuit les ténèbres te rattrapent et ne te lâchent plus._

Il resta encore quelques minutes à contempler le « nid d'amour » qu'elle avait forgé. Les lumières d'une pièce – il avait déduit que c'était le salon – étaient allumées et des éclats de voix et de rires lui parvenait.

Regarder cette scène de bonheur auquel il n'aurait jamais le droit – et qu'il ne souhaitait pas non plus – ne faisait que renforcer la haine qu'il ressentait.

Il allait la détruire, elle et ses illusions.

Oh que oui, il allait la détruire, la briser, la consumer, la déchirer, la casser, la broyer, la pulvériser.

 _L'anéantir._ Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'une pauvre carcasse qui le supplierait, encore et encore.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et l'enveloppait de son manteau noirâtre. Il avait toujours aimé cette phase cruciale de la journée.

Elle avait cette particularité d'être sombre, presque malfaisante. Nombre de gens ne l'aimaient pas, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait leur tomber dessus.

La nuit bousculait toutes les habitudes, tout les repères.

Mais lui s'était toujours senti à l'aise dans les ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas peur de la nuit.

 _Il était la nuit et ses ténèbres._

Il était tard et ils ne tarderaient pas à aller se coucher, mais il attendait, tapi dans l'ombre. Il attendait que sa haine soit à son paroxysme avant de frapper.

Quand enfin, cela lui sembla le moment idéal, il s'avança vers la maison de brique rouge.

En dégainant sa baguette, il se fit la réflexion que contrairement à beaucoup de gens, la haine ne le consumait pas. Elle le glaçait. Le transformait en un être de glace, sans cœur et sans bonté. _Ce que je suis déjà_ , se dit-il en ricanant intérieurement.

Sa main ne trembla pas quand il toqua à la porte en bois blanc. Il avait la mentalité d'un tueur qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Elle ne trembla pas plus quand il tua, d'une simple formule, l'homme qui vint lui ouvrir. Un visage bien trop connu à son goût. Un type qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

Il y avait quelque chose d'ironique dans le fait que la vie ne tenait pas à grand-chose de simples mots, une lumière verte et vous n'étiez plus.

Il enjamba le cadavre et continua dans la maison. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs vives et chaudes, comme du jaune, du orange pâle et du crème.

Il se retint de ricaner plus il en voyait et plus c'était ridicule.

Le parquet en bois sous ses pieds grinçait. La maison paraissait plus exiguë vue de l'extérieur. En réalité, grâce au long couloir qui menait au vestibule et à un dressing, elle semblait plus vaste.

Brusquement, il se figea quand il entendit sa voix :

« Chéri ? C'est qui ? »

 _Ton malheur_ , pensa-t'-il amèrement.

Il atterrit dans la cuisine où personne ne se trouvait. Il continua donc son chemin, lui si sombre et si froid dans cette maison si claire et si chaude. Le contraste était certainement saisissant.

« Eh oh ? Chéri ? »

Toujours le même timbre. Sensuel et troublant.

Il remarqua quelques cadres accrochés aux murs des photos d'elle et de cet imbécile. _Imbécile qui gît mort dans l'entrée à présent_ , se rappela-t'-il.

Eux devant une cascade, eux enlacés sur un pont, eux devant la Tour Eiffel.

Il ricana et décrocha ce cadre. _Paris ? Sérieusement ?_

Et enfin, à la fin du couloir, il perçut une pièce : le salon.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil avec des motifs patchworks. Elle était dos à lui et ne pouvait donc pas le voir.

Mais lui, il la voyait. Il voyait ses cheveux blonds, sa nuque si fragile, ses genoux blottis contre sa poitrine.

Elle avait l'air plongée dans la lecture d'un livre.

Elle dégageait une telle tranquillité que sa haine remonta d'un coup.

Elle se leurrait, voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Et il était là pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

Il regarda le cadre qu'il tenait à la main. Ses lèvres à elle et celle de l'autre idiot étaient scellées dans un baiser heureux, sa bouche remontait dans un sourire sincère et son expression à lui était tendre.

« T'es allée à Paris ? » demanda-t'-il brusquement.

Ce fut comme si il avait lâché une bombe dans la pièce la sérénité qui régnait dans la pièce se froissa.

D'abord, elle sursauta follement, puis, elle s'extirpa à la vitesse éclair de son fauteuil. Son livre tomba par terre.

Dès lors qu'elle vit son visage, un air horrifié se faufila sur ses traits gracieux et elle se plaqua contre le mur, loin et face à lui.

Dans ses yeux, il lut alors le plus grand effroi que le monde n'ait jamais vu.

 _Et tu n'as encore rien vu_ , pensa-t'-il tandis qu'un sourire carnassier animait ses lèvres.

Il laissa tomber le cadre qui se brisa dans un bruit terrible.

Elle mit quelques temps avant de réussir à formuler une parole compréhensible :

« Qu...C...Comment es-tu rentré... ? »

Son sourire s'accentua et il avança de quelques pas vers elle. Elle retint un hoquet de terreur.

« Ton charmant mari m'a laissé entrer bien évidemment. »

Elle soutint son regard, avant d'en décrocher et de passer ses mains tremblantes sur son visage.

« Nous sommes juste fiancés pour le moment », murmura-t'-elle.

Il leva ses mains pour applaudir et elle tressaillit.

« Toutes mes félicitations. »

Son ton était amer et le claquement de ses mains lui parut bien étrange.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier et questionna d'une voix où on percevait des tremblements :

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Il la regarda longuement, son sourire quittant ses lèvres.

Il lui semblait que rien n'avait réellement changé, toujours la même animosité, toujours le même dédain. Alors que presque deux ans s'étaient écoulés, son visage, sa voix, son corps étaient les mêmes.

« Tu savais que je finirais par te retrouver. »

Elle soupira et s'affala par terre, posant sa tête entre ses genoux. Il ne put presque pas entendre sa phrase, tant qu'elle était chuchotée à voix basse :

« Tu n'as pas changé... »

Il éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie, un rire amer.

« Oh que si ! J'ai changé ! Je suis devenu plus puissant, beaucoup plus puissant... »

Elle releva la tête et cette fois-ci, il put clairement comprendre qu'elle avait peur. Peur de lui.

« J'ai changé et je te hais », asséna-t'-il d'une voix tranchante.

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent en un pli soucieux et elle eut une telle expression de souffrance, qu'il la prit presque en pitié. Presque.

« Je n'ai pas fais ça que pour moi...J'ai fais ça pour nous... », souffla-t'-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Il la toisait de haut avec une indifférence froide et désintéressée. Rien de ce qu'elle disait n'avait de sens pour lui.

« Ce n'était plus bon pour toi comme pour moi d'être ensemble..., acheva-t'-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible. »

Plus elle parlait et plus il la haïssait. Elle mentait. Elle était sa seule félicité, sa seule extase.

Mais elle avait coupé ce lien égoïstement. Elle l'avait laissé tomber parce qu'elle était une peureuse, une lâche.

Il brandit sa baguette vers elle et elle sursauta.

Elle l'avait lâchement laissé tomber. Et c'était pour cela qu'il n'eut aucun scrupule lorsque le premier sort sortit de sa bouche :

« Endoloris ! »

Elle hurla de douleur et son corps fut pris de convulsions incontrôlables. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, tenta de se relever, de s'en aller. Pour quoi ? S'enfuir ? On ne s'enfuyait pas devant lui on s'inclinait. Elle ne pleurait pas elle avait bien trop mal pour cela.

Il ne sut plus combien de fois il répéta ce sort. Combien de minutes, peut-être même d'heures, il passa à la regarder se tortiller par terre. Combien de fois elle agrippa ses jolis cheveux blonds de ses doigts, combien de fois elle cria, combien de fois elle le supplia.

Il perdit tout sens. Il était lui et ne l'était plus.

La haine l'engloutissait et il n'était satisfait que lorsqu'elle souffrait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux, incapable de parler tant elle endurait, une dernière fois et qu'elle s'écroula définitivement par terre qu'il reprit ses esprits.

Il resta un long moment, debout, la baguette encore à la main. Il ne comprenait pas que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua du bout du pied. Aucune réaction. Elle se contentait de le regarder de ses yeux étrangement vitreux.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle tandis qu'un horrible pressentiment s'insinuait en lui.

« Adalys ? » souffla-t'-il.

Toujours rien. Il posa sa main sur sa joue froide. Rien, rien et rien.

« Adalys ? » répéta-t'-il d'une voix nouée.

Il posa son oreille sur sa poitrine, refusant d'y croire. Et pourtant.

Aucun battement.

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche.

Aucun souffle.

Un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de lui.

« Adalys ! »

Il la secoua de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fit.

Adalys semblait partie dans un monde bien trop lointain pour lui.

Il se posa un instant contre elle, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Non, cela ne devait pas être possible !

Un cri inhumain déchira ses cordes vocales.

Car c'était ce qu'il était auparavant : un cri.

Un cri désespéré et impuissant.

Et car c'était ce qu'il devenait : inhumain.

Déjà plus humain.

Inhumain.


End file.
